


Wildflower

by iimplicitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter, Suggestive Themes, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimplicitt/pseuds/iimplicitt
Summary: "𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙙𝙧𝙞𝙥 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙡𝙞𝙥𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙖𝙯𝙚." ~ 𝙤𝙣 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙥𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙚In which Persephone Ronan and Regulus Black are Head students at Hogwarts, clashing heads in fights filled with venom. Her plan was to ignore him, but when she got a letter from Sirius asking to keep an eye on his little brother, she feared she actually was Persephone being whisked off to the Underworld.She already had her Hades, after all.
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. persephone

**PROLOGUE**

I sing creation songs until my throat grows hoarse then slip for six long months beneath the earth where you with your troubled eyes reside in wait with six red, juicy pearls upon a proffered plate.

I will to my lord be faithful, says the first- and count the body's little deaths in strict reverse; yet the second will take none but chaste embrace to supplement the nearness of our resting place.

Still the third aspires lingering descent, and will take sturdy, branching root if I relent, while the fourth works magic thick upon the skin: a pelt so hardy, groomed, the hearse cannot get in.

So the fifth sits between us, a chaperoning third that looks upon halved hardships,saying not one word. Yet the sixth, gut thread, binds us closer all the same: wound for open wound, in marriage by its pagan name.


	2. persephone to hades

**ACT ONE**

You are the kindest thing

that ever happened to me,

even if that's not how our tale is told.

When everyone else told me I was

destined to be a forgotten nymph

that nurtured flowers and turn meadows gold,

you saw that the ichor that resides in me

demanded its own throne.

You showed me

how a love like ours can turn

even the darkest, coldest realm

into the happiest of homes.

_Nikita Gill_


	3. the letter

**I**

**When** she'd gotten the letter she'd be Head Girl, Persephone was confused but nonetheless appreciative. She felt like her work as a prefect was okay, but not anywhere near worthy to become a head student. When she tipped over the envelope and the golden badge fell into her palm, she smiled as it gleamed her, almost like a gilded promise her seventh year wouldn't be shit.

That slowly crumbled when she'd read the bottom of the letter, seeing as she got distracted by the shock of it. "Oh, for fucks sake." Persephone squeezed her eyes shut, crumpling the letter as she did so, by accident, and she fell face front on her bed, screaming into her pillow in agitation.

What had she done to piss off the universe so damn much? Persephone was a good person, at least she thought so. She wasn't a Death Eater after all. That had to amount for _something_.

Apparently not.

Rolling onto her back, she smoothed out the letter and read it again, thinking maybe the blow wouldn't be as hard. But no, it still made her want to hex something into oblivion or break a piece of glass. Breaking things always helped.

**Annabelle** laughing at her brought Persephone out of her thoughts and she turned to her best friend with a sneer, "it's not funny." Annabelle didn't think so, her chest rumbled with laughter, one hand covering her grin while the other pointed a hand at her, "oh my god you're going to go _mental_."

Persephone rolled her eyes and tugged her trunk beside her along the platform, "yeah, like I don't know that." Annabelle took a shaking breath to calm herself, but she was still smiling. "I cannot believe you have to share head duties with _Regulus Black_."

"Keep reminding me Belle, and you're going to be shitting slugs for a month."

Her friend wrinkled her nose in disgust, shivering at the thought, which only made Persephone smirk.

"How are you not in Slytherin?"

"Please, have you met me? My work ethic is shit."

"But you're in Ravenclaw."

"And? What does wit have to do with school work?"

Annabelle opened her mouth to argue but thought best not to start, knowing Persephone would gladly talk circles around her. Her attention shifted when something down the platform caught her eye and she seized Persephone's arm, "oh my god there he is."

The ginger groaned, still in denial at the fact she'd have to sleep in a room across from him. "I'd be lucky if he didn't kill me by the end of the week."

"He'd be lucky if you didn't kill him by tonight."

She frowned, "I didn't think of that. Why didn't I think of that? I'm clever enough to make it look like a suicide."

Annabelle slapped her arm, but smiled nonetheless and turned to watch Regulus. Reluctantly, she followed suit and her gaze naturally fell into a glare.

If a storm was a person, that was Regulus Black. It seemed like his only purpose was to destroy, but to look naturally beautiful while doing so. His words were the thunder and his magic was lightning, going together hand in hand and making the air buzz with electricity and prevailing doom.

Was she being dramatic? Probably, she didn't care, he was a selfish and egotistical bastard.

Part of her couldn't understand how he was related to Sirius, but with one glance at the dark hair and gray eyes it made sense. And perhaps, if she allowed herself to dote, Regulus had been different when they were younger. Everyone had been different.

That was the cost of war though, wasn't it? The price of survival was not being you, and it was shit and it was necessary.

Still, it didn't give him an excuse to be an asshole all the time.

"C'mon, you can mentally curse him on the train," Annabelle tugged on her arm and they stepped onto one of the carts in the middle. They squeezed past other students crowding the narrow hallway, though people seemed to part when they saw Persephone's Head Girl badge pinned to the front of her light pink sweatshirt.

She didn't feel like changing until she had to.

There were no empty compartments, so eventually Annabelle stopped at one that looked to be filled with third years. She slid open the door with a bang and they all flinched, staring up at the brunette with wide eyes. "Oi, get a shift off," she gestured for them to leave and they staggered up, one boy tripping on his way out.

"And _I_ should be in Slytherin."

Annabelle gagged, quite dramatically, "as a Gryffindor I find that kind of talk blasphemous."

"Is that house prejudice I hear?" she gasped, playing along. "Because as a noble Head Girl, I'm supposed to promote inner house unity. I could dock points."

"You wouldn't."

Persephone smirked, leaning forward with glowing eyes, "oh I would."

"Are you two done flirting? If not that's fine too, I guess. I must admit it's hot."

The two girls turned around so quickly one would think they'd get whiplash. Persephone's surprise morphed into annoyance as she looked up at him, " _Black_."

He bowed his head respectively, black curls falling against his forehead. " _Ronan_ ," he mocked back, except his satiric tone seemed to drip with poisoned honey.

They continued to stare at one another, gray fighting blue, colliding to make this hazy fog neither of them could lift. Then along came Annabelle, shining like a light to clear the way. "Do you need something or are _you_ here to flirt?" she said, a dark eyebrow raised.

Regulus scoffed, looking disgusted by the notion and Persephone rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I know damn well those hands of yours have been up more than one half-blood's skirt."

When he turned to her she didn't like how he'd looked her up and down, "wouldn't you like to know, _half-blood_." Persephone huffed, now merely irritated by his presence.

"Spit it out, I know you aren't here for conversation."

Regulus' whole demeanor shifted then, his shoulders pushed back, his gaze hardened and his voice lost its lilt. "We're to meet with Dumbledore before the feast, do behave."

" _You_ behave."

"How mature."

"Fuck off."

"My point exactly, see you later."

He flashed them a charming smile before it characteristically dropped into a flat, unimpressed line and he walked away. Slytherin bravado dripping from his Seeker's build.

After a moment she stood up and yanked the door back open to go change, "I could definitely make it look like suicide."

**The** Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop and prefects as well as the head students opened the doors, gesturing people out and directing where they needed to go. A first year was crying, scared to go on the lake and Persephone smiled awkwardly, desperately looking for someone else to deal with it.

If she was bad with younger kids, she was terrible with _crying_ younger kids.

When her eyes landed on Regulus, who looked bored and not busy in her opinion, she turned to the first year. Her awkward smile turned mischievous and the eleven year old looked at her warily. 

"You see that boy over there? All brooding?" The boy looked around her and nodded. "Well, I'm sure if you just tell him what's wrong he'll understand and you can ride up with him in the carriages."

The boy perked up, sniffing, "really?"

Maybe she wasn't _that_ good of a person.

Still, her smile turned into a smirk, "really. Go and ask him, and if he gives you any trouble just come to me and I'll be sure to report him to the Headmaster for being insensitive." The boy now grinned and hugged her, taking Persephone off guard and she patted his back stiffly before urging him to go.

With bated breath she watched him run towards Regulus and pull on his robes. He turned and looked down at the boy, he looked annoyed but it was well hidden. His only indication of being irked was his sigh. The first year gestured for Regulus to lean down and he whispered in his ear.

After a moment he stood up, and Persephone couldn't help herself as she snickered.

Regulus asked him something, then the boy turned and pointed at her and she tried to hide her smile behind her hand and turned away, feigning a cough.

**As** they walked into the staff room behind the staffs table at the end of the Great Hall, Regulus looked as if he was about to hex her or laugh. She didn't know which would be worse. It was common knowledge he was rather skilled in dueling, and Persephone wouldn't put it past him to dabble in the dark arts.

She supposed, and this was only out of pure curiosity, that they had something alluring to them. She liked to consider all magic, study it and if she were to be so brave, practice it.

If the world was to ignore one half of magic's existence, wizards and witches would never reach a true understanding of where their power comes from. How could they fully harness their abilities if they didn't even know all that they were capable of?

It was a ridiculous, and narrow point of view. Evil was a spectrum and if she was to be honest, what was considered dark was a matter of opinion.

That being said she knew regulations were still needed, given such magic as the _Unforgivables_ exist.

"You threatened to tell Dumbledore?" Regulus' sultry voice brought her from her head and she blinked at him, forgetting he was even there for a moment. She did that. Sometimes Persephone got so caught up in her mind she sort of forgot the world existed. People were real, she was real.

That was annoying, sometimes she wished she could just drift in her subconscious forever, anything would be possible. But no, instead she was stuffed into a weird seventeen year old's body with ridiculously red hair.

_Oh, he's talking again isn't he?_

He didn't sound mad, more amused. Which annoyed her. And he seemed to see this fact, only amusing him more.

"I did it to annoy you."

"Clearly."

"Did it work?"

He seemed to mull it over as he opened the door for her, and she reluctantly walked in, muttering a thank you.

"I considered it an inconvenience."

Persephone was about to retort when the door opened behind them and in walked Albus Dumbledore, his silver hair and bright blue eyes gleaming. 'Ah, welcome back Mr Black and Miss Ronan."

She smiled politely and muttered back a greeting. She admired the man but that didn't mean she was fond of him. She knew a liar when she saw one, given she herself was remarkable at deceit.

Hypocritical? Maybe. She didn't care. Persephone never really looked into his character until this past summer, given she joined The Order and all. He was quite manipulative, brilliant, but manipulative.

Dumbledore droned on in a speech, he might've been talking about patrol but she zoned out again. However when he said her name she blinked at him, watching how Regulus was already halfway out the door, shaking his head at her.

"I've a letter for you," Dumbledore smiled, his voice soft and her brows creased. "A letter already? I've only been gone a few hours." She took the parchment from him nonetheless and raised a brow at the familiar scrawl. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

With one more glance at Dumbledore, he winked and turned to leave. "The first years will be here soon, I wish you to be in the Hall by then." Persephone smiled, "of course, sir."

As soon as the door shut she ripped the letter open.

 _My dearest Kore_ , it read and she rolled her eyes, he definitely wanted something if he was calling her that.

_My dearest Kore,_

_Congratulations on becoming Head Girl, you little minx. Honestly, Moony cried as if he was your father or something. It was ridiculous. "Carrying on the legacy," he said. The only way you can do that is if you wreak havoc. And I mean unleashing absolute hell that even Peeves would be proud of. You're clever enough._

_Now, and I ask you to take a deep breath because I know you'll get mad, but I've gotten word my brother has fallen into the position of Head Boy... little git. I will say I'm not surprised, he always had more of a backbone for order. A shame really, he would've been a promising mischief maker._

_I only ask two things. Keep an eye on him, please. Make sure he stays out of trouble, and you know which kind I mean. I'm not asking you to be his mother, but someone needs to be there to make sure he keeps his shit together and doesn't get into anything too dangerous. And second, if you haven't already torn this paper in half, give him hell. For me, please._

_All my love,_

_Padfoot xx_

_p.s: lily wishes you luck, prongs sends all his kisses which he knows you love and absolutely aren't annoyed by, and wormtail says he misses your peanut butter cookies._

Persephone took a deep breath, trying very hard not to do exactly as he predicted and rip the bloody piece of parchment. Keep an eye on him? What the fuck did that mean? She was in no mood to spend her last year at Hogwarts babysitting an insufferable, prejudice, malevolent, disgusting-

"Ronan, what _are_ you doing? The first years will be here soon."

Regulus was leaning in the door frame, hands in his pockets and his dark gray eyes glinting like the water Narcissus peered into.

"Bastard," she finished her mental rant and he raised a haughty brow at her. "Do enlighten me, what've I done this time?" His eyes followed her as she walked up to him, very close, more so than people usually dared. Regulus stared down his aristocratic nose and her neck was craned back. He was about half a foot taller than her.

"Exist?"

It must've been a trick of the light, because for a mere moment she thought there was a flicker of hurt that flashed across his features. But before she could think better on it, he straightened his shoulders and dipped his head down.

Now they were much too close.

Their noses brushed and she knew for a fact she was blushing, she couldn't help it and she hated the smirk that curled up one side of his mouth at the sight of it. _Stupid body, why are you betraying me?_

"I could say the same thing about you," his eyes danced across her numerous freckles, down her neck, all the way to her knee-high socks.

"Do you still wish to be one those half-bloods that I had my hands on?" Regulus' eyes were as bright and as haunting as the moon as he fingered the material of her skirt, his warm breath fanned her lips and she snapped out of- whatever that was, and pushed him away from her.

"In your dreams, Black." She bit, her own poisoned honey now coating her tongue and adding a weight to her words. He stepped aside, like the absolute gentleman he was, and gestured for her to go first.

As she walked out he fell in step next to her, the Great Hall already packed minus the first years. Regulus clasped his hands behind his back and whispered against her neck as he leaned over, "in my dreams my hands go much further than up your skirt, darling." With that he winked at her and turned right, heading for the pit of snakes and she turned left to the eagles nest on shaking legs.

_Fuck you Sirius._


	4. teamwork

**II**

**The** first night of patrol was an absolute disaster. Filled with stumbling first years, horny sixteen year old's, aggravated paintings, and Ms Norris following her everywhere. 

Not to mention when she bumped into Regulus when he was snogging some sixth year Hufflepuff. Just thinking about that disgusting wink he’d send her make the grip on her quill tighten, effectively snapping it. 

“Merlin, are the fates that stressful?” Annabelle teased quietly, the heat of the Divination classroom warming her cheeks. Persephone blinked and looked down at her quill, frowning, She liked that quill. “No, though perhaps I should tell the stars to fuck off. It’s only been a week and my life is officially a living hell.”

“How fitting,” her friend smirked, given that her damn name was Persephone, of all things. With a muttered shut up, they went back to work. She didn’t really understand what she was doing, but she found it fascinating that divination actually worked for some people. How they’d be able to tell fortunes from the night sky and how dreams could be analyzed. 

Persephone wondered what her dream of killing Regulus meant. 

That boy was going to be the end of her, but she refused to die for him. That’d give him too much satisfaction. 

Honestly, it’s like he made a point to get under her skin during classes, knowing she couldn’t yell at him in front of everyone. He was way too cock sure during potions, seeing as he was the best in class. 

All the bent up frustration always came up once they were in the common room at night, screaming at each other just to get the upper hand. It would be something small and stupid, like who had left their books out, then within the blink of an eye it’d spiral into screaming matches of how repulsive they found one another. 

On wednesday he told her she should throw herself off the astronomy tower and she threw a pillow at him, though she had really wished to throw a lamp. “You are infuriating!” she belted before slamming her door, only for him to shout back, “and you’re a disgrace to the name of magic!”

_ You know what would be a disgrace? Shoving that expensive wand of yours up your ass- _

**“So** then I was like, why is your hand in a chicken?” Annabelle laughed before biting into her sandwich. Persephone blinked, forgetting how they’d walked from divination to the quidditch pitch for lunch. Her friend frowned at her, “you’re no fun when you zone out.”

She scoffed, “my bad, I’ll be sure to control it better.” 

They turned their attention to the field, watching Gryffindor practice for their first game, which would be against Hufflepuff. They were good, but they’d never have that same spark again seeing as they no longer had James as their seeker. Red zoomed around in a blur as they played, but slowly they came to a stop and there were murmurs of confusion and anger. 

Furrowing her brows, Persephone stood up and walked to the edge of the banister, looking down at what seemed to be so important. “Are they serious?” she said exasperated, Annabelle joining her side. “What- what the fuck?”

The Slytherin team was waltzing onto the field, laughing loudly and messing around, oblivious to the many lions running at them. Gryffindor’s captain, Alec Harrison, flew his broom down and halted right in front of them. 

She couldn’t hear them from where they were, but it was obvious a fight was brewing as more Gryffindor’s joined Alec, faded shouts reaching the stands. Persephone rolled her eyes as Regulus pushed to the front, and within a minute Gryffindor begrudgingly left the field. 

“How can they just do that?” Annabelle groaned, plopping herself down on one of the benches angrily. “Because he’s  _ Head Boy _ , he probably threatened to dock points or something.” Persephone leaned her elbows on the railing, watching them all mount their brooms and take off in a whirl of emerald and silver. 

“Bastard,” her friend muttered. 

“My sentiments exactly,” she said as her eyes landed on said bastard, who was still on the field stretching, seeing as his main task was to practice catching the snitch. Regulus was lean and well built, perfect for his position as seeker. His dark hair was pushed back and he was wrapping his gloves before summoning his broom to his hand. 

He seemed different, if even possible. Sure, he still had that arrogant air about him but as he let the snitch loose, he was all in the game. There was a flicker of gold and Persephone tried to follow it, but the blasted thing was already gone. 

Turning back, Regulus flew up high, way above the stands and sat there patiently, eyes raking over the environment like a bird of prey. His gray searching gaze then caught hers and he winked. Persephone barely had time to blush before something else- the snitch, was in his sights as he took off. 

Despite herself she continued to watch him, and Merlin he was  _ good _ . He caught the snitch, again and again and again. His features set as if he was marble. At one point he leaned so far to the side she was sure he’d fall off, but just as the thought came to mind his body was back in position. 

Afterwards, Persephone and Annabelle had made their way down the stands, about to head back to the castle, but clearly their timing was bad seeing as the Slytherin’s were just making their way to the locker room. 

Lo and behold, Regulus was trailing after them, shirt off, wiping away sweat and his broom was perched over his shoulder. Before she even had the chance to look away, not that she was even  _ looking _ , Regulus smirked at her. 

“Enjoying the view?”

“Hardly.”

He came to a stop in front of them, sparing Annabelle a nod before looking down at Persephone. Since he was shirtless he felt much too close and she was sure her cheeks were stained red. Why did he have to have abs?

“Admit it, I’m the best damn seeker you’ve ever seen.”

She laughed, “clearly you don’t remember James.”

Regulus rolled his eyes and turned, nearly hitting her in the head with his broom. Again, she couldn’t help it, but she followed how the muscles in his back moved and glinted in the midday light. Taut from working out. 

Annabelle sighed, “watching the two of you flirt is exhausting.” 

Disgust nipped at Persephone’s heart, “we are  _ not  _ flirting.” She longed to tell her about Sirius’ letter, wanting to divulge her strife to someone but thought against it. Part of her wondered if she should talk to Dumbledore, but she wanted to keep contact with him to a minimum. Persephone knew he would most likely encourage her to watch Regulus, and, she didn’t know… gather information? That seemed like his motif. 

“He is hot though,” Annabelle commented, sparing his retreating form a glance before looping her arm through hers and starting for the castle. She wished she could argue, but honestly there would be no point in denying it. 

“He is, and it’s repulsive.”

“It makes hating him hard.”

Persephone snorted, “really? I think it makes it easier. If he was ugly I’d just assume his behavior was because he was compensating.”

“I mean, he  _ could  _ be.”

“Nah, I know for a fact he’s packed- ow!” Persephone rubbed her arm where Annabelle had punched her, but after a shared glance they busted into a fit of laughter. 

**That** night in the common room she was sat crisscrossed on the carpet in front of the fireplace, hair tied up in a knot and poring over an essay for charms. She hated editing, so she never did it. If her essay didn’t turn out how she wanted it, she’d throw the parchment in the fire and start again instead of merely marking stuff out. 

She also had a bowl of pomegranate seeds resided in her lap, fingers and lips tinged crimson. 

“Planning a trip to hell?” Regulus commented as he walked in, the door shutting behind him with a soft click. She didn’t even bother to look up at him, “yeah, to deliver you to Charon.” Again, Sirius said to keep an eye on him, not to be nice.  _ Give him hell _ , he said. And she would. 

Regulus was about to retort when he paused, “what the hell is all this?”

At that Persephone smiled, looking up at him innocently. “Whatever do you mean?” His eyes narrowed and gestured a finger around the room, “all this.”

“Oh,” she said lightly, as if realization had just hit her. “I’ve redecorated.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Tough shit.”

A few muggle posters were hung on the wall;  _ Star Wars _ ,  _ Taxi Driver _ , and  _ The Godfather _ . Plus a poster of James Dean because why not. Maybe it’d make Regulus feel self conscious. Persephone had also set up a radio, jinxed to only play muggle hits. 

As time went on, it didn’t occur to her that he may not actually mind, Sirius had done the same thing so he was used to it. One day, and she wanted to rip her hair out, he even started to sing along to a  _ Fleetwood Mac _ song. 

**However** , it wasn’t even sleeping in the same vicinity of him that she hated most, it was potions. 

She was good, Persephone was in N.E.W.T level for a reason, but bloody hell Regulus just seemed to know everything. Not to mention he was one of Slughorn’s ‘trophies,’ his picture currently front and center. She was on the shelf too, her picture from one of his parties last year. 

_ Oh fuck, Slug Club dinners.  _

On cue, the Potions Master wobbled over, smiling, complimenting her work, asking about her summer, building up to ask her if she would be attending and she sat through it painfully before the words slipped out. 

“Yes of course, sir.”

Slughorn clapped his hands together and turned to look at Regulus. Then frowned and looked back at her, “why, you ought to sit together!” 

Regulus and Persephone made eye contact from across the potions room, his glare screaming to fix this.

_ I could make it look like suicide.  _

Persephone smiled at Slughorn, the sweetest liquor coating her tongue and soaking her words. She hated acting like this, but if it got what she wanted. “Sir, I’m afraid  _ Regulus  _ and I’s work ethic don’t necessarily clash well. And-”

He smiled warmly, but waved her off, and her smile fell into a frown. “You two are my most accomplished students and are adaptable. Teamwork! And I’m sure Regulus would be happy to work with you.” He clapped again and gestured for Regulus to come over. 

His glare warped into a smile and he ‘happily’ brought over all his belongings. When Slughorn left he whispered under his breath, “I’m going to kill you.”

“Not if I pour that draught of Living Death down your throat first.”

_ “ _ I’d like to see you try, _ half-blood.” _

“Is that a challenge?”

They pulled back as Slughorn walked by, putting smiles on their faces and pretending to do their work. As soon as his back was to them her wand slipped into her hand and the tip pressed against his skin under his jaw. 

Regulus raised a brow at her. 

Persephone stared at him, just stared. She knew her eyes could be unsettling if she wanted them to be. All she had to do was widen them, let a passive veil fall over and her pupils would shrink. It made people feel like she was quite literally unraveling them from the inside out. 

She didn’t pull away until he shifted his weight. Persephone smiled, so there was a crack. 

Turning away from him without a word, she tucked her wand into the hem of her skirt and got to work. Chopping up ingredients and checking on her cauldron. There was peaceful silence between them for a while, the only sounds were the bubbling cauldrons and other students chatter. 

That was until she felt Regulus’ hot breath on the back of her neck, one of his hands pressed to the small of her back while the other leaned on the counter next her, trapping her in.

“Pull that shit again and you’re going to find yourself in the infirmary with a damaged nervous system.” His tone was very,  _ very  _ cold and despite herself there was a nip of… fear? No, she wasn’t afraid of him. But there was certainly unease. 

Persephone knew Sirius had his suspicions about Regulus, and she hoped to God they didn’t turn out as severe as assumed. Despite everything, he was still just a boy. 

She snapped out of it when he brushed a piece of her red hair behind her ear, his finger trailing lightly down her neck and she could almost feel him smiling as he spoke. 

“Okay, darling?”

Something in her clicked, as if waking up from a daydream and Persephone shrugged, ignoring how he was still pressed against her. At least trying to. 

“Challenge accepted,  _ darling _ .”


	5. the dungeons

**III**

**_Somebody to Love_** was pouring through the speakers, Persephone singing along as she pushed up on her toes on the ladder she conjured, hanging up another poster. This one _A Clockwork Orange_.

It was late, but she didn't care how loud she was being, seeing as she hadn't a clue where Regulus was. He did that sometimes, he was just gone for a night or two. Part of her felt like she should be trying harder, she didn't fully get what 'keeping an eye on him' meant.

It wasn't like Regulus was joining the Death Eaters, she assumed he went back to the dungeons to plan her demise with his little snake friends.

Persephone had nothing against Slytherin, but she had everything against _him_. Everyone he consoled with she was also against. "Does that mean I'm against myself?" She shook her head, "no don't be stupid it's not that deep. Besides, I'm forced to be near him. Although- you're talking to yourself Persephone. Sorry. Who am I saying sorry to? This is embarrassing. But _who_ am I embarrassing? I'm alone."

"Are you?"

She screamed and fell off the ladder, landing on the floor in a heap and she could hear Regulus trying not to laugh.

As she glared up at him through her hair, judging by how red his face was she could assume that was a very hard task for him. Persephone huffed and stood up, ignoring the ache in her hip and grabbed a pillow, hitting him as hard as she could.

"You complete ass."

"It's not my fault you're a klutz," he said dryly, snatching the pillow from her hold as she tried to hit him again. His features were amused, but even she could tell how tired he looked. Circles were always apparent under his eyes, this time they were a bit more purple. Was he sleeping okay?

Persephone shook away whatever shred of concern she was feeling, "it's your fault I fell."

Regulus shrugged and tossed the pillow on the couch, "nice knickers by the way. Light pink? Cute."

Her face flushed a heated crimson, remembering she was only in a nightie and when she fell it most definitely rode up her legs. "I swear to God I'm going to-"

"I don't believe in God," he called over his shoulder as he walked into his room. Leaving her in an infuriated mess.

It had barely been a month and she was already losing it. Falling onto the couch, she stared up at the ceiling as another rock song started, the fire licking her skin, making her feel even more heated.

Why was he like that? Did he enjoy making people angry? Admittedly, she liked making him mad. But that was just so she wouldn't see him smile. He had a nice smile... a laugh broke through her lips. She couldn't stop, she sounded hysterical. Regulus Black was officially driving her mad.

At the thought, the devil peaked his head out his door, furrowing his brows at the sight of her.   
"The hell is wrong with you?"

And then her wand was in her hand again and he was thrown back and his door slammed shut and it locked.

_If I'm his babysitter, I'll just lock him in his room._

Persephone then returned to her own, cutting off the music and falling into her plush blankets. She had a lot of them, she couldn't sleep without at least three swirling around her body.

Locking her door, she knew that wouldn't stop him so she jinxed her doorknob to spew riddles. Hard ones.

At the thought of him frustratingly trying to enter her room and kill her, she fell asleep.

**Her** next night of patrol was going as it typically did, it was dreadfully boring. Though, she liked the quiet. It was always comforting to her.

The castle felt awake at night, the walls breathing and magic thrumming beneath the ancient floors like blood. Persephone loved it. She loved everything about the school, ranging from the enchanted ceilings all the way to the Bloody Baron.

Yes, even him. He was gravely misunderstood. That being said, he _did_ kill Helena Ravenclaw. In a fit of rage he killed the love of his life because she refused him. It was rather depressing, but Persephone always adored those sorts of stories.

There was a sort of beauty in them. Not in the destruction, but of all the steps that led up to it, and the downfall afterward. Human nature was fascinating.

Her mind trailed to Regulus, against her will but she could never refuse her subconscious. At the end of the day it always did right by her. She wondered if he was simply misunderstood. It was common knowledge, at least to her, that his home life wasn't exactly great.

The notion was easy to put together if you just looked at the brothers, torn apart by family values and stubbornness. Part of her couldn't completely blame him, and she hated that. If her older sister had up and left her, leaving her alone with her overbearing mother she too would've changed. Probably not for the better.

Merlin, that year was awful. Even from an outsiders perspective.

In her fourth year, that's when Sirius ran away from home. He was only sixteen, fed up with his parents and he moved in with James. That's when Persephone noticed Regulus started to act different.

He had always been rather quiet, keeping to himself and only speaking when he had something to say. He wasn't exactly rude, but it was clear where his opinions laid. At least that's what everyone thought. The brothers were always there for each other, despite house rivalry.

You could find them at the quidditch fields every Friday night, flying around for fun or they were down at the lake, just talking.

Then he blew up.

His words began to drip with malice, making people's blood turn into jagged rocks in their veins. He was able to make people cry or curl in on themselves, being derogatory towards their ancestry even he never said the word: _mudblood._

Regulus became cruel with his eyes and his demeanor, crushing everyone who offered him the tiniest bit of affection. Persephone wondered if he was scared to get hurt again, to be abandoned.

She didn't like painting Sirius in this light but in hindsight that is what happened. As an older brother he had a responsibility over Regulus, and he left him. She knew it wasn't easy for him, nothing in his life ever was. And if he would've stayed in that house it probably would've killed him.

Still, she believed he could've done _something_. Anything. He should've took Regulus with him, even if his little brother kicked and screamed.

Persephone shivered at the thought of wondering what Regulus had to endure alone in that family of his. The left over weight of his brothers 'failure' weighing on him. All eyes of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black pinning him to the wall, screaming at him to succeed and live up to the family name no matter how much he bled in the process.

Guilt then tore at her chest for how awful she was being to him. Yes, he was an utter asshole, but it wasn't like he had enough problems to deal with. And there Persephone was, adding to this list of things that made his life a tiny bit more difficult.

She could do better, she knew that. He just made it so difficult sometimes.

Looking at the sleeping paintings, she sighed through her nose and tied her hair up in a knot. Sirius had trusted her enough to even ask to watch Regulus. He knew it would be hard, and it wasn't like he was asking her to follow him around like a kicked puppy.

Persephone wondered if she should at least try talking to him. If that would even be possible. She was sure he'd make a point to show her he didn't care, that he despised her existence. Regulus had made it clear he'd be happy to cut her open and watch her bleed, that her blood was contaminated and it should be shed.

She felt like she was making excuses for him, but perhaps he was just a wounded animal fighting back because they were shoved into a corner.

Maybe if she was nicer, some shred of decency in him would start to back off. And perhaps, if she was to be so bold, down the line they could become friends. He was Sirius' brother after all, they couldn't be _that_ different.

Persephone didn't have time to mull over the thought as a blinding light suddenly hit her in the chest, knocking her out. 

**The** first thing she noticed when she regained consciousness was that she was terribly cold. The air bit at her skin, making her toes feel numb and her nose twitch.

There was some warmth on her left, indicating a fire nearby and she shifted, leather tugging at her exposed thighs and she tried to fall back asleep.

However, at the sound of someone whispering her eyes fluttered open. In front of her were large, floor to ceiling windows that had dark green light filtering in, she watched in wonder as the Giant Squid swam by leisurely.

She then took in the dark, black tiles and emerald satin curtains and she realized she was in the Slytherin common room.

A form then blocked her vision and she blinked up, dark chestnut curls styled neatly and he seemed to be observing her.

Rule one; never show them you're afraid.

Persephone met his gaze back, his dark brown eyes clashing with her blue ones and eventually he called to someone over her shoulder, "she's awake." Evan said.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, two other boys joined and sat down on the chairs in front of her. First was Barty Crouch Jr, and she refrained from rolling her eyes as Regulus perched himself on the arm of her chair.

Of course he was the cause of this, just when she was giving him the benefit of doubt.

Ignoring her unease and all their eyes, she turned to look at the large library they had on the far side of the room. "Do you have anything by Wilde?" She asked, her tone light and curious.

There was a light chuckle and she turned her attention to Evan, his cheeks always seemed to be brushed with a light pink. Giving him a very boyish sort of charm. He was also very quiet, Persephone wasn't even sure if she'd heard him speak until now.

Regulus rested an arm in the back of her chair, he felt much to close and with a short breath Persephone smelt a hint of tobacco on him.

"Remember what I said about pulling a stunt like that again?" His voice tumbled softly in her ear, as if he was talking about something intimate and private.

Turning to him, she didn't bother to hide her exasperation. He knocked her out all because she damaged his ego? Pathetic.

"Seriously? I haven't tried to kill you yet, the game hasn't even started."

"I like her," Barty said, leaned back in the plush leather arm chair, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle.

Regulus waved him off, "you-"

" _Please_ , I locked you in your room. That was at best a time out." She bit her lip, wanting to laugh at the glare he was sending her.

Another boy entered then, his curls mess of black hair wet and he was only dressed in a simple white shirt and pajama pants. He paused at the sight of Persephone, "the fuck is she doing here?"

"Lestrange please, a lady is present. Mind your tongue."

Persephone snickered, yeah sure, Regulus had manners. With another sigh, she curled up further into a ball, trying to get comfortable and keep some of her warmth. The fire was doing much, the logs cracking quietly in the hearth. No wonder Slytherin's were always moody, their common room was an ice box.

"What do you want, Black?" She finally asked, watching him as he stood and took a set directly in front of her, elbows on his knees as his gaze seemed intent to stay on her.

"Don't know yet, figuring it out."

"Well put that little brain of yours to use and figure it out faster, I'm tired."

He raised a brow at her, "you're tired?"

"Yes, did I stutter?"

"You've been kidnapped and you're _tired_?"

Persephone let a dry laugh slip past her mouth, "kidnap is an exaggeration. You knocked me out to facilitate this little show in your scary dungeon to try to.. I don't know. Frighten me? Amuse yourselves? Feed into Blacks god complex?"

"Well then, the half-breed has a mouth on her."

Her eyes flickered to Rabastan, her amusement fading. Regulus was a dick but at least he never called her a half-breed. Now that she thought about it. Why hadn't he? That'd be the easiest way to piss her off, surely it'd be first in his ammunition.

"Funny the things that slip your mind," Persephone muttered, her blue eyes becoming like a storm as she continued to stare at him.

"Is she high?"

Turning to Evan, a cruel and satiric smile curled her lips. "No, I'm just a _half-breed_ crumbling under the presence of her betters. Clearly."

"Clearly," Regulus said, his own voice now dangerously quiet. She didn't like it. Looking at him, he looked exhausted. Not just from a lack of sleep but, truly he looked like he could pass out if given the chance.

 _Are you alright?_ She wanted to ask, but shoved the concern away. He knocked her unconscious and dragged her to the dungeons, he was the last person she should be worried about. No, he was cruel and only had any regard for himself.

And he was exhausted.

_Crack after crack, watch yourself Reg or I might find a way to make you shatter._

She fantasized about hexing him, but at the thought Persephone felt the sudden absence of her wand. He appeared to notice and smiled at her, looking devilishly handsome as he did so.

"Where is it?" She bit, not in the mood any longer to play around.

He leaned back then, black hair glinting in the dim light of the lake, casting his face in the beautiful of shadows. He really did look like Hades then, sat on his own ebony throne.

"Say something nice," he drawled out silkily, the baritone shaking her chest. She blinked at him, "your pardon?"

" _Say something nice_ ," he drug out each word, unraveling it with his tongue in the most seductive way. Her attention was drawn to his mouth then and she voiding help the strange flip her stomach did. It was as if he was luring the words right out of her, the honey slipping down her throat and choking her.

Shaking her head, she snapped out of whatever trance he tried to put her in. Persephone wondered if that's what he did to all those girls who he'd broken, he always got what he wanted despite his reputations. Again and again girls fell at his feet, knowing they wouldn't walk away whole again.

Not her, though. Never her.

"You know," she crossed her arms, hating how she could feel her heart slamming against her rib cage, begging to be let out, to just let Persephone fall.

"Honest to god I always thought would be like, I don't know, a sex dungeon or something."

The boys coughed out surprise, but Regulus' continued to look at her, as if peeling away her layers one by one, and he smirked.

"But it can't be," she cleared her throat, hating how she had to look away. "It's too cold."

"Cold makes you more sensitive."

Regulus' tongue danced along her teeth and she felt blood rush everywhere in her body, making her head swim and her neck feel warm. The words cut through the air as if trying to wake something up inside her, like the ichor that she always knew flowed beneath her skin.

He was clearly enjoying seeing her unravel, even the tiniest bit, seeing as it rarely happened. "Say something nice," Regulus repeated. It felt like it was just the two of them in that moment, the rest of the world falling away.

"I'd rather choke."

"That can be arranged."

Shaking her head, she sighed and turned towards the fire. What was wrong with her? "No never mind, it's no fun if you get off on it."

"Where did you find this girl?"

"Oh Barty, please. We've been going to school together since we were eleven. It's not my fault I slipped your shirt attention span."

"You're the one to talk," Evan mumbled, blushing when her eyes snapped to him. "Sorry," he said quietly.

Despite herself she grinned and nudged his knee with her foot, "Aw, you're cute. I like you."

Her wand was then in her lap and she blinked at Regulus. She thought he'd look, she didn't know, like he won? She finally said something nice, yet he merely looked annoyed.

Before she could say a word, his wand was pointed at her and she felt her mind slip away into that numbing honey he had filled her with earlier. 

**"Wake** up."

Persephone flinched, her cool fluffy blankets wrapped around her and she groaned. Peaking an eye open, Annabelle was perched at the end of her bed.

Her tongue felt like sandpaper in her mouth as she spoke, "what time is it?"

"Late. Get your ass up. We've got a quidditch game to catch." Her tone was clipped and Persephone shoved her face into her pillows, not lifting her head until it felt like she couldn't breathe.

Finally she rolled over and sat up, her red hair sticking to her face and she brushed it back annoyed. "Do we have to? I feel like shit."

Annabelle sighed, her dark eyes fierce and Persephone shifted uncomfortably, "what?"

"Are you drinking again?"

Stiffening, she looked at her friend incredulously, hoping that she was joking but Annabelle didn't waver.

"What? _No_."

"Because Black said-"

Persephone tuned her out as her blood went cold and her headache worsened. She knew he didn't like her, but telling her best friend she was abusing alcohol again? What the hell was wrong with him?

"I am not drinking again, I promise you that. Really. I'll be ready soon, can you go wait in the hall please?" Her tone was even and left no room for argument. She followed Annabelle into the common room and waited till the door shut behind her with a soft click.

_Fuck being nice to him._

Marching up to his door, she slammed her first into the wood. "Black you piece of absolute of human filth, get in here." Her voice tore the wood, her fury making her words shake the door on its hinges. There was no need for her to yell to get her point across that she was livid.

Opening the door, he leaned in the frame, hands in his pockets and smiling down at her.

"Morning, darling."

She slapped him.

The sound of her hand hitting his cheek ringing through the room with a sharp cry. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She said through clenched teeth.

He blinked at her in surprise, his own hand pressed to his now red tinged cheek. Regulus lips parted as if to say something, maybe even an apology, but after a moment they pressed into a line.

She could deal with him right now. Her anger was making her feel like she needed to break something and she was in no mood to hurt hand by punching him. Turning on her heel, the action was too quick and her head swam, causing her to stumble.

Persephone nearly hit her head on the floor of it wasn't for the fact that he caught her. There was a sharp pain behind her eyes as she tried to focus, and if she hadn't known better she would say he looked concerned.

Once she was on her feet, she shoved him away and cleared her throat, the feeling of his arm wrapped around her waist still burning. "What did you do to me?"

Whatever weird trance he was in, he seemed to snap out of as he crossed his arms and looked down at her, smugness coating his features.

"The minimum. I promised you the infirmary, remember? Consider this a warning."

She felt cold all over again at his words, as if she was back in the dungeons. There was definitely something more cruel under his surface. Properly cruel. So why did she want to dig it out and see it?

Stupid, stupid curiosity.

"I'm going to kill you."

"And how exciting seeing you try to do that would be. And rather ambitious of you. I'm the Slytherin remember?"

"And I out-smart people. I'm the Ravenclaw remember?"

They glared at each other for a heated moment before he shook his head and turned to walk away.

Before she could stop herself she called out, "how come you don't say it?"

He paused, taking a breath before begrudgingly looking at her over his shoulder, "don't say what?"

"You know what."

"Maybe I do, but not around you."

She shrugged, "maybe. But if that's the case then you don't mean it. If you meant it you wouldn't hide it."

He bit his cheek, looking like he wanted to say something else but thought better of it. "Get dressed, your pet is waiting for you."

"She's not a pet," Persephone felt her headache pop up again and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Isn't she?" He mused, continuing to walk to his room.

"People aren't pets"

"Ordinary people are."

**The** game ended with a surprise, Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor with the luck of catching the snitch.

Annabelle was furious afterwards, rambling about how it was some how Slytherin's fault, seeing as they interrupting their practice. Yelling about how should've gone down there and yelled at them, fight them if need be.

"You're so... Gryffindor." Persephone said pensively, the two of them sitting down near the lake and shrugging their shoes and socks off, the warm grass pricking at their skin softly.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

" _Well_."

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

They smiled at each other before spiraling into another list of things to mindlessly talk about. Ranging from boys to books to dreams.

The sun warmed her skin and she knew her freckles would be running around like mad later on, eating pomegranate seeds as the afternoon light drained from the sky, her lips kissed red and her fingers stained with the illusion of blood.

"Every time you eat those it looks as if you've just killed someone."

Persephone smiled, flashing her fingers, "good. I'm practicing for when I brutally eviscerate Black."

Annabelle laughed, then paused, "okay but did you see the way he was looking at your after their practice?"

She wrinkled her nose, "clearly you're delusional. Go back to being prejudiced please."

"No I'm serious, come on with how he was looking at you it was like he was undressing you with his eyes." She sat up, a suggestive smile on her lips. "He so wants to f-"

"I can physically feel my soul wilting inside me at the thought. Please don't continue that sentence"

"Fuck y-"

"Shitting slugs, Belle. Remember the shitting slugs."

Annabelle rolled her eyes and fell back down to lay next to her in the grass. There was a brief moment of silence and she went back to eating her seeds.

" _Hewantstofuckyou._ " She rushed and screamed as Persephone suddenly shot up and started chasing her around the grounds.

Thankfully they already had their shoes off , so when she chased her into the shallow waters of the lake, they splashed around and screamed profanities at each other, laughing.

It's like everything was okay then, there was no war leering over their heads. They continued to run around, acting like the school girls they were supposed to be.

Unaware of the gray eyes watching.


End file.
